Intelligent Optical Systems Inc.(IOS), in collaboration with the Beckman Laser Institute (BLI) of the University of California Irvine, proposes to develop an innovative fiber optic endodontic microprobe for root canal diagnosis. The proposed device, packaged to match the shape, weight, and balance of current passive Dental probes, will excite and collect endodontic fluorescence using a rugged and flexible optical fiber packaged in a stainless steel tube. In Phase 1, IOS, in collaboration with Dr. Petra Wilder-Smith, Director of the Dental Program at BLI, will conduct in-vitro investigations of quantitative fluorescence activity in freshly extracted human teeth/pulps/alveolar bone, with fully documented in vivo clinical and radiographic diagnosis of each. Histology, light microscopy, and scanning electron microscopy (SEM) combined with energy dispersive x-ray (EDX) spectroscopy will be performed on these specimens as appropriate to establish the exact health status of each tissue sample. The results will be compared with the fluorescence spectra collected from each sample. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available